In an increasingly digitally connected world, telecommunication services play a crucial role in the daily operation of businesses and in consumers' lives. Telecommunication services commonly used by both businesses and consumers include telephone, network (e.g., Internet) connectivity, and television. These services are typically provided to the customer premises by a telecommunication provider through one or more wired or wireless connections.
Television, in particular, is one service that may be provided to consumers. Typically, incoming television signals are received by a signal processing device, such as a set-top-box (STB) or television tuner card, before being forwarded to the consumer's audio/video equipment. It is, of course, desirable that the quality of the signal output on the final consumer device (e.g., an HDTV) is as high as possible given the audio/video equipment being used by the consumer.